Pesadillas
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Lovino tiene malos sueños algunas veces ¿Que es lo que lo asusta tanto? Mención de incesto


Pesadillas

Disclamer: Hetalia no pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Lovino daba vueltas en la cama, temblaba y sudaba frio, señales claras de que tenia una pesadilla, despertó al cabo de unos minutos, con las mejillas bañadas en llanto y la respiración agitada, se sentó en la cama y tomo una foto de la mesita de noche, en ella salían el y su fratello abrazados bajo el muérdago durante las fiestas decembrinas, dejo la foto en su lugar y se dejo caer en la cama, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al ser consiente de que nunca mas volvería a estar junto a su fratello de esa forma ni en ninguna otra por el hecho de que Feliciano estaba muerto.

"_Feliciano esta muerto, esta muerto" _se repitió interiormente Romano y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, su fratello murió tratando de protegerlo, siendo valiente por una vez en su vida, aquella que injustamente le había quitado una bala maldita de parte de un arma en las frías manos de Rusia.

Todo empezó una tarde, Lovino había ido a visitar a su fratello, aprovechando que España no estaba en casa, estaban dando un paseo por el parque mientras hablaban tranquilamente y Lovino estaba feliz de pasar un rato de tranquilidad junto a su fratello, sin que los molestaran España o el idiota de Alemania, todo estaba bien hasta que Rusia apareció.

El soviético no dijo nada, solo se acercó a el trato de de llevárselo consigo, el se aparto y después Feliciano y el comenzaron a correr huyendo del ruso y de sus propuestas indecorosas de ser uno con el.

Feliciano corría detrás de su fratello, viendo que Rusia ya los iba a alcanzar, se detuvo, saco una pistola de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se preparo para disparar contra Iván.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Lovino deteniéndose en seco-¡corre!-le grito

-Vete Lovino, luego te alcanzo-dijo Feliciano dándole la espalda a su fratello

-¡Estas loco!-le grito Romano-veneciano no te hagas el valiente ahora y huyamos-le espeto

-A este paso Iván va a atrapar a alguno de los dos-dijo Feliciano-corre y ve por ayuda yo lo distraigo-murmuro el italiano menor con voz firme

-¡No voy a dejarte solo!-le grito Romano

-Debes hacerlo, tú eres más rápido que yo Lovino

-¡No!-le grito Lovino dispuesto a quedarse en el lugar

-¡Vete!-le grito Feliciano

¡No!

¡Estaré bien!-le grito Feliciano

-¡No quiero perderte!-le dijo Lovino tomándolo de la mano dispuesto a obligarlo a seguir corriendo

Feliciano se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo estrechándolo contra el

-Siempre estaré contigo-dijo apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza-No importa lo que suceda, anda vete ya-dijo soltándolo

-Veneciano-murmuro Lovino-ti voglio bene fratello-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-So anche che ti amo fratello-contesto Feliciano

Lovino se fue corriendo a buscar ayuda para que Iván no lastimara a Feliciano, apenas había avanzado un par de metros cuando escucho el sonido de disparos y un grito por parte de su fratello, corrió de regreso hacia donde estaba su fratello y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado: Feliciano estaba tirado en el suelo, su pierna izquierda sangraba debido a que una balase había introducido en ella, tenia cortadas en la cara y en los brazos y un sostenía la pistola con la que le apuntaba a Iván.

Lovino en ese momento comprobó que el soviético cojeaba debido a que una de las balas que había disparado Feliciano le había dado en la pierna derecha, Lovino se escondió tras un árbol a esperar quizás Iván ya se había aburrido y tal vez dejaría a su fratello en paz, pero las esperanzas del italiano mayor murieron cuando vio al ruso dispararle a Feliciano en el pecho y alejarse de ahí

-¡Veneciano!-grito el mayor acercándose a el y colocando la cabeza del menor en su regazo, con las mejillas bañadas en llanto

-F…fratello-pronuncio el menor con dificultad-todo esta bien, Rusia ya se fue-añadió sonriendo

-Olvídate de Rusia-dijo Lovino-tengo que llevarte al hospital

-Fratello-llamo el menor

-Si Feliciano

-Si veo al abuelo Roma le diré cuanto lo extrañas-dijo el menor comenzando a desvanecerse

-Veneciano-grito Lovino-no te atrevas a dejarme ¿me escuchas, stupido pezzo di? Feliciano Per favore non lasciarmi, ti amo fratello si prega di stare con me, ti prego non lasciarmi-rogo Lovino al ver que a Feliciano se le escapaba la vida.

-ti amo fratello, sarà sempre-contesto Feliciano y después se fue con una sonrisa en los labios

-Feliciano-grito el mayor-Feliciano, despierta, abre los ojos, Feliciano-llamo inútilmente el mayor-¡Noooo!-grito el mayor y empezó a llorar abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su fratello

Unos días después fue el funeral durante el cual Lovino se la paso de pie llorado en silencio mientras miraba al vacio, como si no estuviera ahí en realidad.

Los días que siguieron fueron peores, Lovino casi no comía y pasaba gran parte del día acostado en cama llorando, España y Alemania trataron de levantarle el animo sin éxito alguno.

Por las noches, Lovino recordaba cada momento que paso con su fratello incluyendo una noche en la que ambos, por culpa del exceso de alcohol fueron uno solo, quebrando el tabú que había entre ellos por compartir sangre pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importo un bledo lo que pensaran sus conocidos, la iglesia y demás. Esa noche sus cuerpos y corazones fueron uno solo, solo eran ellos dos expresando sus sentimientos hacia el otro y mandando al cuerno todo lo demás.

-Feliciano-murmuro Lovino-Feliciano, fratello non lasciarmi per favore-murmuro entre sueños con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas

-fratello tranquillo, io sono qui-dijo una voz

-Feliciano-llamo Lovino

-fratello-dijo Feliciano-Si prega di svegliarsi, io sono tranquillo qui- dijo secándole las lágrimas con cuidado y abrazándolo suavemente

-Feliciano-dijo Lovino abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama-estas vivo fratello, vivo- Lovino correspondió el gesto y apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de Feliciano, alegrándose de tener a su fratello a su lado

-¿Qué pasa Lovino?-pregunto el menor-¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si-admitió el mayor

-Bueno fue solo un mal sueño-dijo Feliciano, levantándose de la cama para ir a lavarse los dientes

-Si fue solo una pesadilla-dijo Lovino alegrándose de que Feliciano estuviera a su lado y que todo lo que había visto fuera solo un mal sueño.

Fin


End file.
